The Unperfect Life of A Shadowhunter
by Bridget Stone
Summary: Clary and Jace try ant make a life together, but being shadowhunters, nothing goes right. Demons that show no mercy, unexplained happenings and attacks, will their life together be as smooth as they want?
1. Chapter 1

Clary and I had been walking around together all night. With her hand entwined in mine this night seemed absolutely perfect. She was getting tired, I could tell because her head was leaning on my shoulder, and her red curls lay in her face.

"Let's go home, " I whispered into her curls. She nodded her head in silent agreement.

It was her eighteenth birthday and I wanted nothing more than her.

We walked in the door of the institute and made our way to my room. She was shivering from the chilly night air so I pulled her into my arms and held her. She shuttered once more then the only thing moving was our chests with every breath we took.

" Thanks Jace" she said.

"For what?" I asked in a low quiet voice.

"For tonight, for everything." She mumbled into my chest, and I rested my chin on her head

. After several long seconds of just standing in each other's arms I slid my hands down her back causing her to shiver again. My hands came to a stop on the small of her back. I slowly started to pull her shirt up and as my hands made contact with her bare back I whispered to her, "what d ya say we take it a little farther tonight?"

I started moving my hands back up her back under her shirt. "Jace" she said breathlessly.

"Mmm hmmm" I hummed in her ear, and gently bit it.

She began to squirm and she put her hands on my chest and pushed me away saying, "Jace no". I looked at her with a quizzical look on my face. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

" Why not? " I asked, every part of me aching for her.

" Because, I, I want it to be special" she said, and pushed me away again.

" It will be Clary," I said " don't you want it?"

"I want it, " she said and looked into my eyes, " but I want to be married"

" Alright. Then I'll marry you. You know I will. I love you." I then continued my earlier actions in trying to get her.

But she said, " No Jace, I want it after. After we're married"

"Clary. Why do you want to wait?"

"Because Jace, It's what I want, Can't you respect that?"

"Clary, I want you, I want you now, and only you. Please?"

" I want you to, Jace. But not tonight"

"Come on Clary?"

" No Jace, Stop pushing me."

"I'm not pushing you I'm jus—" She cut me off.

" Just what Jace? Just what?" Her fists were balled, her voice strained, and tears began to form in her eyes. "You are pushing me, and I'm not going to put up with it. Jace you ruined a perfect night. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She pushed past me to the door.

"Clary No.." I caught her wrist. She whirled around and hit me on the jaw.

"Goodnight Jace". She left and slammed the door behind her.

**~ More chapters to come soon :) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am an ass hole. I don't know what got into me. last night. I'll never make it up to her, she hates me now, I know it. I guess I couldn't believe that she didn't want it as bad as I wanted it. I need to apologize, but how.

I walked over to Isabelle's room and knocked on her door. "Hey" I said" I need your help"

She opened her door. "What? The great Jace needs my help. Mark the date mark the time" she said with a smile.

"Will you just let me in."I asked her impatiently. She raised her eyebrows and opened the door and allowed me in.

"So I screwed up"I told her." Like big time"

"And you need to apologize and make it up to her" she finished.

"Help" I said again,willing to accept anything she said.

" Take her on a walk" she shrugged a shoulder," tell her your sorry."

" What if you screwed up so bad she wont even go on the walk?"

She shook her head, "What did you do? "

"I don't want to talk about it" I buried my face in my hands and ran my hands through my hair.

"Shell go Jace" she told me. "She can't resist you. Remember?"

"Apparently she can" I said under my breath.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for the advise Izzy" I got up and left.

As I was walking out Isabelle called out of her room, "Jace she went to Simon's she wont be back till late" I stopped in my track And sighed.

"Thanks" I continued walking and didn't stop until I got to my room.

I never considered myself the type to practice what to tell a girl but there I was standing in front of my mirror talking to it like I hoped I could talk to Clary.

I started and stopped countless times, never satisfied with what I came up with. I slammed my fist down on the dresser next to the mirror. I need a shower.

I stripped down and got in the shower letting the hot water poor over me. Hoping that it would wash everything away and helping me with this stupid thing I got myself into.

But it didn't help at all, I only just kept thinking of the look on her face that my own arrogance caused her. She even hit me.

I got out and pulled on some boxers and a pair of jeans, and sat on the edge of my bed not willing to do much more.

I looked at the time 7:30pm. I'd slept in late. And my Clary was off with that vampire Simon somewhere. I know he was her best friend, but it kills me to know that he still has feelings for her and Clary would probably take him over me any day.

Out in the hall I heard church meow, and Clary say in a sad voice "hey Church. Thanks saying hi to me"

Those simple words made my heart drop.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at my door listening to Clary sob quietly to Church. Every inch of me wanted to run out and take her in my arms, but I couldn't my body stayed frozen at the door.

"Clary" I heard Isabelle call in a sing song voice from down the hall. I herd her stand up, sniffle, and probobly wipe her eyes.

"Right here" Clary called.

"So", Isabelle said,"we're going clubbing tonight, and have I found you the most drop dead gorgeous dress".

"What? Isabelle we aren't goi-"

"Ok ok so there's a demon we have to kill, but do you think I'm gonna let you look bad doing it come on!"

Clary let out a breathless chuckle and said "Ok Let's see it". Izzy giggled as I heard her pull Clary along.

Alec knocked on my door a few minutes later. "Demon to kill let's go. Look hot". I wasn't sure how to take that from Alec but I just brushed it off and told him I'd be out in a few.

When I finally came out of my room and went to where everyone was waiting, I went weak at the knees when I saw Clary.

She had on a silver sequined dress that hugged her figure slightly and stopped mid thigh, barely covering the thigh holster Isabelle had given her.

She was wearing bright red high heels, and her flaming curls were curled perfectly.

Another hole was pierced in my heart when I saw that she was holding her hair aside for Isabelle to draw the runes on her back. Clary had always asked me to.

Exhaling softly when she lifted her dress to put her steele back on her thigh.

"Ready?" Isabelle asked everyone. After a series of nods and uh huh's we all left together.

Izzy had goten Clary a new car for her 18th birthday. A brand new black Chevy Suburban. Just the car she wanted.

Clary drove with Izzy in the front seat, and Alec and I in the back. We pulled up to a club called Chopstix and all piled out of the car.

Isabelle must have told Alec that there was something wrong between Clary and I because Izzy grabbed my hand and pulled me to her, as Alec walked over to Clary and put his hand on her hip, she looked up and gave him a sweet smile, and almost to comfort her Alec returned her smile.

We walked up to the bouncer as two couples, and Izzy worked her magic, he moved the rope and let us in.

Izzy and Alec found the demon in a supply closet, hmm sounds familiar. They didn't even call us for back up. The thing was so small I wondered why we even came out.

Izzy decided to leave, so she grabbed Alec, and the car keys from Clary and headed out.

I looked at her as she left and she pointed to me and raised her eyebrows as she pointed at Clary across the room, telling me to go over there.

I nodded and she gave me a reassuring smile as she left.

I walked through the dancing throng never taking my eyes of the beautiful girl in the silver dress. When she saw me she looked down. I placed my hand on her shoulder and put my mouth by her ear.

"Walk with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

** ~So this is shorter than the others but please enjoy :) And Let me know if i make mistakes Please !**

Clary slipped her hand in mine as she noded. We crossed the room together headed for the door.

Once outside we walked silently for awhile.

I knew I had to start this, so I just said, "I'm sorry Clary. I'm sorry I was such a jerk". When she didn't say any thing I went on. "I want to make it up to you but I don't know how".

"Jace, I apreciate this. But tonight I just want to be by myself. Just let me walk home, alone. To clear my head," she took her hand out of mine. And stopped walking. "Jace it's not you, I've forgiven you I want you to know that. I don't want to talk about it now but I will tell you ok? Just let me walk home alone?"

I noded, "ok".

She turned around and started walking home. I watched her walk farther away from me.

I glanced down for a short second at the grimy sidewalk as I let out a sigh. When I looked up I couldn't see Clary.

My heart becan to race. She had only been like 30 feet from me. I ran foreward, then I saw an alley on the right. I ran the few feet left between me and the alley and rounded the corner.

As soon as I did I saw her shimmering figure standing there as a dark shadow sailed upwards. "CLARY!" I ran foreward as fast as my feet could carry me.

I caught her as she colapsed into my arms and her eye's rolled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**~NEW VERSION!So this Begins the same as the one earlier did but it's longer so PLEASE READ THIS NEW VERSION!Sorry it's been so long guy's :) i FINALLY fixed MY computer YAY! enjoy!**

The only movement in Clary's frail body was the small rise and fall of her breath, and the barely noticeable spasm in the left side of her chest every time her heart would beat. I held her small hand gently in mine as I sat by her bedside.

Isabelle walked in the door with a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. "Here Jace," I shook my head, " yes Jace. Not eating won't help her any, just eat ok." She set the food down on the table next to me.

"We can't have you starving," she looked me in the eyes and brushed a strand of hair from my face, "she'll be ok" her eyes smiled at me .

I nodded, "thanks Izzy". She nodded and left.

The smell of the warm soup and buttered bread found my nose. Izzy was right, fasting wouldn't help Clary at all. So I sat and ate as I watched tv on the little television that Alec had brought in.

I guess part of me hoped that the smell, the sound, and my presence would wake Clary.

I can only blame myself for this. If I hadn't been such a jerk we wouldn't have had to walk home, we could have ridn home with Isabelle and Alec. But instead because of my stupid decision, she's hurt, and my heart is breaking seeing her lying there, and I put her there, but I cand help her out.

I heard a knock on the doore. "Come in". Mangus and Alec walked in the door.

"Hey Jace," Alec nodded.

"Let's have a look at the young lady then," Mangus walked towards the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead and looked down at her.

He pulled the covers down slightly so he could see her neck, which was covered in these odd purple bruise like markings, that moved.

"Oh my," Mangus said as he gently touched the skin below her jaw. "It is very good that Isabelle drew runes on her. I feel as though without them she wouldn't have made it. And you say you walked up on the demon as it was attacking her jace?"

" yeah" I nodded.

"I think that and the runes have saved her life. This is no minor demon. That much is for sure?"

" so you can save her?" I asked franticaly.

"Yes it does seem that way" I was still dissatisfied with his vague answers. " draw a healing rune here" he said indicating a spot in the center of her collarbone, "and pour this on it before it heals" he handed me a small vial of purple liquid.

"What is it?" I asked taking it from him.

"Nothing you'd like to know about trust me".

Mangus got up and left with Alec, without an other word.

I pulled my steele out of my pocket and stared at it for several seconds before moving closer to Clary.

I uncapped the vial and gagged on the smell of the ghastly fluid. My hand shook as I carefully drew the rune on her neck. As soon as it was done, I poured the liquid on it, and watched and waited for something to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

The healing tissue turned no odd color, it didn't bubble or burn. No sound or anything it simply stayed on the rune as it healed and turned in to a new white scar.

Had it worked, is that it?

I sat and watched Clary hoping for some sign of recovery.

Hours passed and I just sat watching Clary and watching the tv. I tried with all my might not to fall asleep.

A finger twitched, one small beautiful finger on Clary's right hand moved. It's the smallest sign but it's all I needed.

Several minutes later she stirred. Now that I had the satisfaction that Clary would wake I found myself nodding off. Letting my exausted body slump farther into the chair.

Before I knew what was happening I had drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up slowly and let my lungs take a few well needed breaths before my eyes opened. And when they did I saw an empty bed.

I gahsped, "easy" Alec said from the corner. He smiled, "she's awake and she's fine. She's taking a bath. You could use one to mr. You won't miss her, Isabelle's taking care of her". He nodded, "go on".

So I got up and walked down to my room. I shed my clothes and jumped in the shower. The hot water and the steam seemed to melt away the sweat, dirt, and the tears.

Not wanting to miss anything I made the shower quick. Once I had thrown on some jeans and Clary's favorite grey teeshirt of mine, I ran back up to the room.

I nearly ran into Clary and Isabelle on the way there. Clary was the picture of health, no one could have ever guessed that she almost died.

The girls were laughing and when they saw me stopped. Isabelle gave a coy smile and turned back up the stairs. One small second passed then Clary nearly flew down the stairs into my arms.

I let out a small "ooff" as her body crashed into mine. Her arms encased my neck and I wraped mine around her and burried my face in her flaming hair.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered in her ear.

"Jace if you even try to blame this on yourself i'll -"

"But it is my fault!"

"No. It's not," she said shrinking a foot as she stepped down onto the same step I was on and leaned her head against my chest. "That demon would have attacked me even if we were driving. And Isabelle told me that if you hadn't of been there. I wouldn't be here" she paused to listen and feel my breath and heart beat like she loves to do. "You saved me Jace. Thank you".

"You're welcome"I breathed into her ear.

She slid her head aside so our foreheads were touching, she pulled her chin up and her lips met mine. She kissed me softly, and slowly, And I kissed her.

I slid my hands down around her waist, and hers wrapped around my neck. The embrace seemed to almost never end. And I didn't want it to.

Suddenly she stopped and her hands clenched my back. She inhaled sharply and eventhough her forehead was pressed to mine I could see her face in a wince, I caught her as her knees gave way.

I quickly sat on the steps and cradeled her in my lap.

"What. What is it?" I asked franticly.

"It's just the remedy, doing it's job", she said through clenched teeth, "killing whatever that demon put in me".

Her face and hands relaxed. "Ok" she took a deep breath,"its gone. For now"

Carefully, I pulled her to her feet still holding her against me. I scooped her up in my arms and began to carry her towards her room.

Quiet protests escaped her lips," Jace I can walk... Jace it's ok".

But I ignored them and carried her all the way to her room.

I set her down on the bed and crawled toward her. I sat with my back against the bed's head board, and my legs in front of me.

She sat inbetween my legs, leaning against my torso. I bent my neck down So my eyes were at her nose, and my mouth and nose by her neck.

I inhaled slowly taking in her scent and the heat radiating from her body. My arms instinctively wrapped around her. We sat in silence for what seemed like days.

"Jace" her voice was quiet and soothing.

"Mmmhmmm"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you walk with me that night," she let out a long sigh. Before I could reply she kept going, "it's just Simon made me so mad, I didn't. ... I just... I-"

"I know" I said quietly stroking her arm with my thumb. "I understand" I hugged her gently and kissed her head.

"Thank you" she whispered. After several seconds she asked, "aren't you gonna ask what he did?"

"Only if you want to tell me".

"Not now."

"OK".


	7. Chapter 7

I waited for her as she changed into her PJ's and got ready for bed. The length of the PJ shorts she was wearing distracted me as she walked around the room in my T-shirt. I forced myself to look at her head instead many times.

Her back to me, Clary tensed and grabbed the dresser as she gasped. I barely made it to her before she collapsed. I held her as tight as I could and waited for the pain to pass.

She didn't protest this time as I carried her over and tucked her in to bed. I kissed her and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

I turned away and made for the door. I felt her hand close around my wrist. Scared that she was having another attack I spun around quickly.

She was sitting up, "don't leave... not tonight" I nodded and turned the light of. The faintest beam of moonlight fell on her face and down her chest. I went over to the bed and lay down on top of the covers. She moved her head from the pillow to my chest and I put one hand behind my head and one gently around her.

She looked the same as she did not much earlier, lying in bed, hurt. But now the rise and fall of her chest was more pronounced, and she wasn't still.

Twice during the night she woke with a start when the pain came again. She would grab my arm and the bedspread, and she would stay frozen in pain until it passed. Beads of sweat and salty tears running down her face that was twisted in pain.

When morning came I waited again for her to get ready. I listened to the water run as she showered and her sweet soft voice hum short tunes. She reentered the room in a towel, her red hair sopping and clinging to her face. She rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing. One being a very lacy bra that I couldn't help but notice.

She went back into her bathroom and got dressed.

Clary and I left her room for the kitchen. Isabelle and Alec were already up and making breakfast.

"Morning guys" Isabelle said cheerfully placing a plate in front of Clary who was seated by the counter.

"Thanks Isabelle" she replied.

"Thank Alec he made it".

"Oh, thanks Alec" he turned around and smiled revealing his kiss the cook apron.

That evening the four of us were walking when we heard the doorbell. Isabelle went down to see who it was. When she returned she looked at Clary.

"It's Simon" Izzy said. I looked at Clary with concern but she didn't look back. She simply nodded and went down.

After several minutes we herd her coming up. When she came into the room she was sobbing. And I saw a new bruise forming on her arm. Infuriated, I ran past her and started going down. I her say "Jace no!" As the doors closed but that couldn't stop me.

When I got down Simon was just leaving the entry way. I grabbed his arm, spun him around and pinned him against the brick, then landed a good punch square on his nose.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? " I screamed at him,"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I punched him again in the gut. He doubled over, then looked up at me. Blood flowing from his nose.

"None of your g-" he choked on the word, "damn business!" Simon threw me off him and pinned me on the opposite wall. He grabbed my face and slammed my head into the brick. "You hurt her..." he hissed, "She came running to me!" He punched me in the gut and sent his knee hard into my hip.

I tried to break away but the little rat slammed my head into the brick again.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be," he spat.

"Keep telling yourself that blood boy," I grabbed his shoulders and spun us around. I threw him against the wall and the back of his head slammed into the brick. Keeping my hands on his shirt and threw him to the ground. I landed a few swift kicks to his head and torso.

"I'm not going to kill you Simon, not today. So just leave before I change my mind"

He rose slowly and stood facing me. After a stair down he staggered down the steps and took off in the van.

When I got back I limped into the room to find Alec and Isabelle kneeling on the floor. As I walked near them I realized what was happening. Isabelle was clutching Clary's hand and Alec had his hand on her head to keep her from hitting it on the floor.

Horrible sounds escaped Clary's lips, sounds that I never thought anyone could make. Sounds that I didn't want someone to make, ever.

I clumsily ran over to Clary and grabbed the hand Isabelle wasn't holding. A few seconds later it quit.

"They're getting farther apart" Alec said.

"But they're getting worse". I dabbed Clary's forehead with a rag that Isabelle had.

Clary sat up slowly and rested her head on her knees. "Jace. Look at you" she touched the open wound on my cheek.

"Yeah. Don't worry that little rat bastard got off worse. Than I did."

"Jace how bad did you hur- "

"Clary I don't care how bad I hurt him. As long as he doesn't hurt you".

She put her head down and nodded. "Help me up" she extended her hand towards me. I gently helped her up. "Thanks. Go get cleaned up". I chuckled and went into the kitchen. Once I'd stopped the bleeding and wiped my face I went to talk to Luke.

When I got home I went to find Alec.

I banged on his door "Alec?"

"What?" He opened his door and looked at me.

"Come with me,"

"What about that one," Alec pointed.

"yeah I like that" I nodded.

"Well it doesn't matter to much if YOU like it Jace"

"You're supposed to be making this easier Alec," I sneered.

"Sorry". We continued looking. "Oh my gosh Jace look at this one" I walked over to what he was looking at.

My breath left me, "that's it" I said "that's the one".

Several days went by slowly and quietly. Clary didn't have any pain attacks and Simon never showed up again.

That night Clary and I bundled up and went for a walk. I was a lot more on edge and skittish than she was. I was convinced that every shadow we passed wanted to kill her.

After a beautiful night just walking together, Clary and I started on our way home.

"Oh my shoe's untied," Clary said looking down at her tennis shoe.

'Perfect' I thought. I bent down and tied her shoe for her. Then I reached into my pocket and grabbed the little velvet box that had been in there all week. Took a deep breath and put one knee on the ground. I opened the little box, and looked up at Clary.

"Clarissa Fray, will you marry me?"

_**~Hey Leave me a review with your idea of the PERFECT ring for Clary :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**~Merry Christmas Everyone! If you want to See a Picture of the Ring Leave me a review so i can send you one !**

Did you ever think that one word would make you feel like the luckiest man on earth? One three-letter word, yes, could be that powerful.

But it can, and it did.

Isabelle shrieked when Clary walked in the door with her hand up. They started jumping up and down and doing exited girlie things. Alec came over and nudged me.

"You did good kid". I laughed.

"You found the ring," I said.

"Yeah well it's a great ring isn't it" he gloated. But its true it is a beautiful ring. The jeweler let me take the picture of it.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Clary started crying. She could barely utter yes. But she did, she has said yes, I honestly found me pinching myself and every time I was awake, and I was going to marry the love of my life.

I couldn't think of anyone to ask, so I went to Luke to ask permission. He chuckled at me when I asked him if I could marry Clary. Told me that he'd been waiting for this day to come. One of the scariest parts was when he made me ask Jocelyn when she walked in. She got teary eyed too, but she gave me a big hug and whispered, "you're all she wants Jace".

I carted that ring around for practically a week. It seemed to burn a hole in my pocket. But that night I could feel was the night.

It was a cold New York night and she was wrapped in a pea coat and a scarf

She said yes.

When I put the ring on her finger I almost dropped it. She nearly knocked me down with the biggest hug and kiss she's ever given me.

As we walked home she clung to my arm and her head leaned against my arm.

"I love you Jace, " she said sweetly and softly.

"I love you Clary"

Isabelle and Clary spent countless hours every day planning EVERYTHING. The flowers the food the decorations the colors the hair the dresses the tuxedos the guests the invitations the music. Everything.

Clary and I picked out the date, February 26.

Nothing special about the date, Clary just thought that getting married in February was pretty.

Clary and I were lying in bed that night. She held my hand in front of her face and traced the scars and the contours of my hand with her soft finger. It made me happy to see the ring on her left finger, and it reminded me that it was happening, I am going to marry her.

"It's going to be a busy day tomorrow" she whispered, " we have a cake tasting, and we have to go to the caterers, and then Isabelle, Alec, and my mom are coming with me to pick out a dress."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Don't you know anything about weddings Jace?" She laughed "you're not allowed to see the dress until the wedding day".

"Well that's not entirely fair"

She chuckled, "yes it is" she pecked me on the lips and laid down on her front with her head towards me, and her flaming hair was like a curtain, only allowing small peeks at her face and the bare part of her back that her tank top didn't cover.

I pulled a small chunk behind her ear so I could see her beautiful face; she smiled at me and then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The baker and the caterers were both good friends of the Lightwoods that wouldn't make a fuss about our "strange" guests if you know what I mean. After a long morning of food tasting, we made our way back home.

Isabelle and Alec along with Clary's mom came out to meet us. Clary and I got out of the truck and she went around to the driver's side as the others piled in. She gave me a kiss as we passed around the front of the car.

"See you soon " she smiled and then got into the car and the others drove off to Klienfelds.

Klienfelds

Clary and the party entered the store and sat in the waiting area. Soon a consultant came over and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Sarah you must be Clary " she smiled and shook Clary's hand, "who have you brought with you?"

"This is my mom, and this is my brother and sister in law to be" Sarah smiled and shook each persons hand.

"So have you been looking at any dresses?"

"No none at all" Clary said as she shook her head. "I'm really willing to try anything "

"Well lets get started "

As they walked through the store Isabelle walked beside Clary. "We are so not Jace's siblings "

"Don't be stupid Izzie, you are his siblings you know that" she smiled at Isabelle "you're all he has"

Countless time passed and many dresses, but nothing stuck out, nothing was the dress.

Clary was so discouraged she began to doubt ever finding the dress. "Clary," Alec looked he in the eye, "don't worry you'll find it" he paused, "I promise"

Clary nodded and tried to smile. Then she turned to Sarah, "Can he go pick dresses with you?"

Clary and the rest returned home with happy looks on their faces.

"So? Did you pick out a dress?" I asked.

"Alec did" they all replies in chorus.

"Why am I not surprised "?

**~Klienfelds! Say Yes To The Dress anyone? I NEED DRESS SUGGESTIONS AND I NEED THEM KNOW! :) Thanks !**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Sorry for the Delay guy's! been really stressed!**

When the party went out picking dresses I went to my room. I stayed there for an hour or two just lying around. Then Mr. Lightwood knocked on my door.

"Jace can I talk to you?"

"Y- yeah"

He came in and sat in the chair as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"That demon," he said, "that attacked Clary. Well I've been doing some research. That demon tries to get to the victim it wants by getting into the people close to that person, making them mean, violent. But it first tries the victim it wants".

"Clary?" I asked.

He nodded. "But it couldn't because of you, and Isabelle's runes. And it didn't try you because it wasn't strong enough with the part of itself still in Clary."

"So then who?" I asked.

"Simon"

"But, when he came why didn't the demon attack her then. Or me?"

"I can't say" he shook his head, "it's a very picky demon, only attacks at a certain time and place. But we can never be to careful so just watch out".

He got up to leave and paused by my door." Make sure to tell her, we can't have her running of to see him, or just out by herself at all, it's to dangerous"

I nodded, and exhaled. walked out and left me alone. I got a text from clary-  
Almost home :) -C

I sent her a text back-  
Don't text and drive

I got up and started walking down to the door. The whole group rushed in smiling.

"Did you pick out a dress?" I asked

"Alec did" they all said.

"Why am I not surprised "

Clary kissed her mom on the cheek and said by as she left. Then she came over to me and hugged me, gave me a small kiss and looked in my eyes.

"I wasn't driving" she said and smiled.

"Excuse me for being concerned " I said turning and walking to her room. We got there and she fell on her bed and exhaled.

She was obviously tired, exhausted, she closed her eyes.

I got on the bed next to her and softly brushed her hair away from her face. I looked at her beautiful face, and her fair delicate skin, I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

"Clary I need to tell you something" I whispered not wanting to be too loud.

"What" she asked.

" said that the demon who tried to kill you has possessed someone close to you, in order to get to you."

She opened her eye's and her eyebrows knit together. "Who?"

"Simon"

She stayed quiet for awhile and swallowed. "Simon?" She whispered quietly.

I nodded and stroked her face, "yeah".

She was obviously troubled, her chin began to quiver and tears formed in her eyes. I held her close to me and stroked her hair. "Shhhhh. I'm sorry I'm sorry. Go to sleep we'll talk about it in the morning. I'm sorry I told you now I should have waited. "

"It's OK" she whispered.

That night passed quickly as Clary and I fell asleep together.

I woke up before she did, so I got up and went downstairs. I was sitting alone in the kitchen when she walked in to join me.

She sat on my stool, right behind me. Wrapped her arms around my chest and her legs entwined with mine. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"I don't like to wake up without you" she said softly.

I knew she was talking about that night, in Idris when we thought we were siblings. That night I spent with her and then left before morning.

"I'm sor-"

"You apologize too much Jace" she chuckled. She hugged me tight, "which isn't a bad thing"

"I love you" I said resting my head on hers.

"I love you" she whispered, and nestled her head against mine. "Is Simon, going to be ok?" She said in a small sad voice.

"I wish I knew" I replied, " but you need to stay away from him and let me take care of it ok? I promise I won't hurt him, just promise me you'll stay away from him. "

I filter her head nod against mine, "ok". She breathed deeply and gave me a soft squeeze. "I'm gonna go take a shower" she kissed my cheek and got off the stool.

As she was walking away I gently grabbed her hand. She turned around slowly and looked at me quizzically. She saw the sad look on my face and was about to say something, but stopped when I stood up and just hugged her. Wrapped my arms around her, burried my face in her hair and held her against me. She returned the gesture and whispered in my ear, "aww Jace" she gently rubbed my back and I stroked her hair.

She pulled away and looked me in the eye. I cupped her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumb.

She leaned forward and kissed me. It was a kiss that felt different. It felt like a kiss that you only share with your true love. A kiss that solely means, I love you.

Again she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Go take a shower"


	10. Chapter 10

The date was set. One month from today. Isabelle ran rapid around the place getting ready. Clary wanted to have the wedding soon to avoid Isabelle going too overboard with the whole thing.

Alec, Mr. Lightwood, Luke and I went out together to get tuxedos. It was a great outing for us guys. Clary and Isabelle stayed home discussing details and bridesmaid dresses.

It hurt me to think that she really wouldn't have any bridesmaids except for Isabelle.

She told me that the day was about her and me. And that the matters of bridesmaids didn't bother her.

But of course that means that all the guys' ties have to match Isabelle's dress. So she gave us a piece of fabric to go get ties.

So all of us guys went out to the tux shop and got our fancy suits. All black, with a deep purple satin tie that matched Isabelle's dress.

We all went out for a quick lunch and talked and joked. It was a great experience for us all, and we just had a bunch of fun.

Luke went back to his place, and the rest of us went home.

When I got home I walked inside and went to my room. I carefully hung my tux in its bag in my closet and sat on my bed.

Clary knocked on my door several minutes later, "Jace?"

"Come in babe" I said softly. She pushed the door open and shut it behind her. She was wearing those PJ shorts that drive me wild, and one of my t shirts. Her hair was up in a silly messy bun on her head, and she smiled at me.

I was sitting cross leded and she crawled toward me on the bed and sat in my lap with her legs wrapped around me and her forehead on my shoulder.

She picked her head up and I noticed that she had something in her hand. It was a small satin pillow that was the same color as Isabelle's dress. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands.

"I don't know who you'd pick, but it's for the ring bearer." she said.

It was then that everything inside me released. I just started crying and nothing could bring me to stop. Tears fell onto the little pillow and Clary gently took it from my hands and hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Max" I sobbed into her ear, "little Max"

She never let go of me, she stroked my back and kissed the tears on my cheeks, until my sobs subsided. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were glossy as well. She took my face in her hands and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled her down on the bed next to me. She gently stroked my chest and stomach tracing the little wrinkles in my soft blue t shirt. Sooner or later we both fell asleep.

Later, Clary and I walked through the hall and met Isabelle and Alec walking the other way.

Isabelle was just about to say something when there was a huge explosion. A large black cloud erupted knocking us all backwards through the air. I landed on my back and the

wind was blown out of me, and I the force sent my head back, and I passed out.

I opened my eyes and groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Jace?" It was Isabelle.

"Here Izzy" she emerged through a cloud of residual black smoke. She knelt by me and helped me up.

"Clary?" I asked.

"Alec is looking for her" Mr. Lightwood's voice came from behind me, as he walked up beside me.

"Guys I... oh sweet angel" Alec's voice was loud at first. Then barely audible. "I found her, but, don't let Jace over here"

I immediately start to run, but Mr. Lightwood grabs me and pins me to the wall.

Everything is happening so fast, Isabelle rushes to Alec and I hear crying, screaming, and yelling. Then I realize it's me making the noises.

Mr. Lightwood releases his grip on me and hugs me like a father as I cry.

"Please let me go" I beg, "please let me go!" He releases me and I take off in a full sprint untilled I come to the mouth of a hall where Alec and Isabelle are standing. I turn down the hall but my legs fail me as I see what lies ahead.

She is sitting slumped on the floor, her eyes open and looking down her hands limp on the floor beside her. Her head bashed in where it hit the brick wall, blood, everywhere.

I look at Isabelle. "Help her Isabelle "I say in a voice so small it couldn't be my own, and then I yell, "please! Help her!"

She looks down at me crying.

"She's dead Jace. She's dead"


	11. Chapter 11

I gasped and sat bolt upright. Tears ran down my face, and I was covered in a cold sweat. I was shaking uncontrollably and fresh tears started to poor down my face.

There was a hand on my shoulder and a person on the bed next to me.

I looked over at the person next to me as they continued to rub my shoulder. It's her, it's Clary.

My heart jumped and before I knew what I was doing I was holding her in my arms like I never have before. I stroked her hair, I kissed her lips, I felt her back, I gently felt the back of her head, and I felt that she was here living, her body heat warming my cold skin.

"It was a nightmare Jace" she whispered "a nightmare" she let my hands make sure, she let them touch her face and her head. Then she took my face in her hands and pressed her forehead to mine. "Whatever you saw" she kissed me gently, "it was only a bad dream. It didn't happen. I'm here." She kissed me again, and with her lips still on mine, she whispered, "I'm here"

We stayed silent locked in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours.

"I'm a mess," I said quietly into her ear.

"I know you are" she replied, "and I don't care. I love you Jace. I always will"

There was silence for a while. Then I spoke. "It was horrible. Gruesome. You were-" my voice caught in my tight throat.

"Jace" she said kissing my cheek, "you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to".

"I know" I got up, leaving her on the bed. I noticed that while we were napping the day had turned into evening and most everyone else had gone to bed already.

I was still in my street clothes, and they were even more uncomfortable now that they were covered in cold sweat. I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face. I took my shirt off and let it fall to the floor, I then took of my jeans and left them by the shirt.

I turned the light off and returned to the bed; only this time I pulled the covers over us both. I laid on my side and put my arm on her shoulder. She moved closer to me so I could feel her breath on my chest. She traced lines on my chest and down my stomach and then back up my arm onto my shoulders and my neck. Her gentle hands traced my jaw and then she stopped and tucked her hands in front of her, her ring glittering in the low light on her left hand. Just that simple sight made me smile and close my eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her into me. She let out a sigh and nuzzled into my chest. I laid my head against hers and soon she was asleep.

It took me longer to fall asleep than normal. The extremely vivid and realistic nightmare still haunted me even while awake. But soon my fatigue overtook me and I fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed the room, it was morning and I was in my bed. Clary was still sleeping in my arms.

I looked down at her and saw goose bumps on her arms. I gently pulled the covers up over her torso.

She stirred and her eyes opened. "Good morning"

"Good morning "

We got up and walked down to the kitchen. Alec was slouched over a cup of coffee, Mrs. lightwood was cooking up some eggs, and Mr. lightwood was sitting at the table.

Mrs. Lightwood smiled, "good morning" she sang. Clary smiled and returned the greeting.

We sat by Alec and Mr. Lightwood.

"Where's Isabelle? " Clary asked.

"I don't think she's up yet," Mr. Lightwood said.

"I'll go get her" Clary got up and went to Isabelle's room.

I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

I heard running feet in the hall and I lifted my head up as Clary rushed in the kitchen.

"Isabelle's gone!"


End file.
